Talk:Believe (1)/@comment-25133590-20140710081059
Holy shit, I just finished S2 of OUAT and this show is amazing. I wasn't 100% positive I'd love it for some reason, but a Disney inspired show created by Lost writers? Idk why I didn't think I would love it as much as I do, but it's such a perfect show in every way. Flashbacks are a great way to tell backstory and they provide deeper insight on villains like Regina, Cora and Rumple that help you sympathize and understand the character better. Another thing that I love about the show is that it keeps me wondering. I had so many questions from the very beginning and a lot have been answered, and I feel it relates to Lost a lot in that aspect. (except they actually answer questions in this show) On to my favorite characters, I'll just list some of my very favorites (may contain spoilers): *Baelfire/Neal: I wasn't expecting to love him as much as I do. But just look at his life. His father (kind of) abandoned him when he was only what, 14? Neal's life after was so terrible. Although where I'm at in Neal's story, I haven't gotten to the point between where he goes to our world and when he arrived in Neverland, but it's obvious that something happened. He's burdened with the memories of his father and has to live for himself. He turned into a thief but I'm sure it wasn't out of bad intent. I just can feel him so much and while I'm not excusing his behavior, but I do understand it. And what he did to Emma wasn't his fault..it wasn't right and honestly the whole thing confuses me, but I don't hate Neal for it. If anyone's to blame, it's August. *Belle: Okay, I admit that her being portrayed by Emilie de Ravin intensifies my love for her, but there are so many other reasons to love her. I don't remember what Rumple said, but he said that she always sees the good in people, and if there isn't any, she creates it. That just sums up her character and why I love her. Someone who can see people for who they truly are, are honestly so admirable and pure. *Snow: She just has the purest heart out of anyone on the show. Tbh, I was so happy when she decided to kill Cora. Maybe it's just because I hate Cora, but I don't think what she did was wrong at all. *Rumple: Ugh, this man. <33 Like I pointed out in the first paragraph, seeing him as a good person initially made me realize how good of a person he actually is inside. Through all the darkness, he has a heart of gold (hahahahahah I'm so funny!!). Past his monstrous interior (and exterior), he is a good person *Charming: He pretty much is a male version of Snow so there's not much more to say. He's very selfless and caring for everyone, especially Snow. *Regina: I'm actually so on and off about her, but since she's good right now, I consider her one of my favorites. I admire her strength to become a good person in early S2, and I loved her then. For a while, in the middle and towards the end of S2, I was really pissed off with her though. After all she did to try and change she really was just gonna throw it all away. I just can't help but love her though. She, along with Rumple are definitely the most complex and multi-dimensional characters on the show. *Henry: Such a sweet kid. <3 But along with that, he's reallllly smart and people don't seem to realize it. He's very perceptive and can always tell if someone is hiding something from him. I think it's sad how everyone always tries to leave him out of things, because despite being so young, he's very mature, honest, and can handle the truth. *Emma: She is such a strong person. She had to grow up without parents, then suddenly she gets sucked in to her son's life and yeah, we all know what happens from there. *Jefferson: As irrelevant as he may seem, I loved him. Everything he had was ripped away from him, literally. Deep down, he was always just troubled and you could see it in his eyes. *Hook: There's just something about him I've always loved. His charm? I'm not sure. It helps that I know he's really good, but even without that I think it's evident he isn't really evil. Specifically in that last scene of S2, bringing them with him, showed that he really cared toward. He reminds me of Klaus from TVD in some ways. I also love Archie, Red, Leroy, Blue Fairy, Aurora, Mulan..the list goes on but I don't have all day, lol. As couples go, I like Rumple/Belle, Snow/Charming, Neal/Emma (but mainly as adults), Regina/Daniel and then the more irrelevant couples like Grumpy/Nova, Sean/Ashley, etc. I don't know, this probably sounds weird, but I kind of ship Wendy/Baelfire too. Although this is late news, I didn't like Graham/Emma that much and I only like August/Emma as friends. Anyways though, I really love this show and hopefully I'll be caught up in a few days.